


Make Me Over... Again

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Make Me Over: Blam won the election and it looks like Blaine isn't going to forget about Sam's offer to switch things up a bit. Rated M. Gay content. BLAM fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Over... Again

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Notes: The response to Make Me Over was so great, and just about everyone who reviewed it asked for a sequel, so I guess here we go! Looks like Sam is gonna have to keep his end of the deal with Blaine and learn what it's like to be on the bottom of things._  
>  **  
> Beta Credit: TVTime**

Sam yawned as he walked down the hallway to his first class of the day. It had been a long night and he hadn't gotten the best sleep in the world. He and Blaine had taken the win for the senior class presidential election and had spent the better part of the evening celebrating with their friends. Sam never told Blaine the truth about his vote—he had voted for Brittany. He knew Blaine would be hurt, but Brittany seemed so passionate about it this year and besides, being vice president was never really his idea to begin with.

During the celebration, Blaine had tried to call Kurt twice, both times being sent to voicemail after a few rings, meaning Kurt was consciously opting not to answer. When he called the third time, Kurt finally answered, but seemed so uninterested in the win that Blaine ended the conversation quickly, wishing he hadn't bothered. It made him feel all the better about his tryst with Sam. It also was the last straw that solidified what he knew was coming true anyway. Kurt was moving on without him, and losing interest in their relationship.

Sam later took Blaine aside and had a heart-to-heart talk with him about the Kurt situation. Blaine hated being a cheater, but he also hated that he was being treated like a second-class citizen by Kurt. The sparks that had been there were fading fast, and Blaine's interest in someone else was rearing its head more and more. When the two teens finally couldn't stay awake any longer, they headed to their homes and went to sleep.

"Hey, you ready for our first student council meeting this afternoon?" Blaine asked, coming up behind Sam and clapping him on the back.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, I guess so. You doing okay?" Sam replied, recovering from his spacing out.

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. I think I made a decision about Kurt. It's gonna be really hard, but… I think things need to end there. I feel nothing but resentment and hurt, and he's kind of oblivious to it all."

"I understand. You're my bro, I'll support whatever you decide to do," the blonde verified for him. "As long as you're happy with the decision, then I'm for it."

"Glad to hear you say that. Means a lot," the brunette replied with a smile. "Anyway, see you this afternoon for the meeting."

The first meeting had been incredibly dull. By the time it was over, Sam thought he might fall asleep. If this was how student government was going to be, he might just decide to impeach himself.

As soon as the other students had been dismissed from the student government office, Blaine quickly shut the door and locked it. Sam wasn't paying attention; he was sending a text message.

"Who you texting?" Blaine asked casually, walking away from the now-locked door.

"Huh? Oh, texting Rory. Trying to keep in touch better," Sam replied with a grin. "He sent me a picture…" Blaine cocked an eyebrow, curious as to exactly what kind of picture Rory had sent. Sam grinned wider as he flipped his phone around to share the image with his friend. "I shouldn't show you but I don't think he would mind too much. He told me once he thought you were really hot." Apparently Rory had been doing a little bit of working out and was starting to show some minor definition. He was also wearing only a pair of very tight and very short trunks that showed a perfect outline of his crotch.

Blaine blushed, having never expected to see such a thing. "Wow, I never knew he was so hot. Too bad he's back in Ireland. We could have some fun with him."

"We? Maybe I want to keep him to myself," Sam protested playfully. Blaine nudged him in the side before changing the subject.

"So, you remember what you said after we… after your make over, right? That if we won, you'd let me top you…"

Sam groaned. "You're not seriously gonna hold me to that are you?"

The class president nodded his head, smiling. "Sure am. You gave your word, and I'm taking you up on it. Big Sam Evans is gonna have to learn how to take it."

The blonde winced as he thought about the impending situation. He had made the agreement in jest, and also with the slight wish that they would lose the election. He hoped that Blaine had forgotten about the exchange, but apparently not.

"Damn. I don't know if I'm ready for this, dude. I mean you aren't exactly small, and I never had anything up there before. Total virgin."

Blaine smiled and put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, you know I'll take care of you. I won't let it get out of hand. You're my bro, remember?"

"And I guess bros suck and fuck these days," Sam said with a chuckle. "Alright, fine, I'm a man of my word, so I'll do it. Besides, if it helps you forget about the Kurt situation for a while, it would be worth it. You've been way too down lately."

Ignoring the teen's comment about the Kurt situation, Blaine nodded at the door. "I already locked it. What better way to mark our territory than to just go for it right here? Nobody's coming in, so this is a good spot."

Sam mulled it over. Was he really going to go through with this? He knew ultimately Blaine would let him out of it if he insisted, but he didn't want to be yet another disappointment for him. Yes, he was going to keep his end of the deal and let Blaine take his anal virginity. At least Blaine was a close friend, someone he trusted and who would do things the right way. In a way, he kinda deserved it anyway after the rigorous fucking he had given Blaine days before.

Anxious to get started, Blaine backed Sam up against the desk at the front of the room until Sam was forced to sit on the ledge. It helped even up their height a little bit. Sam parted his legs and Blaine moved between them, pressing himself against Sam's crotch as Sam put his hand on the side of the brunette's cheek and pulled his face closer to his own.

Blaine felt his bottom lip being drawn between Sam's teeth as they kissed, Sam nibbling his lip until it was swollen. Blaine turned the tables on him, however, and took control of the kiss. His tongue pushed into Sam's mouth and wrestled around with Sam's until Blaine was able to suck Sam's bottom lip into his mouth. Sam felt the blood rushing to his mouth as his friend nipped at the tender flesh.

While their mouths competed for dominance, their hands explored each other's bodies. Sam's fingers were slowly unclasping the buttons on his friend's shirt, distracted by the passionate battle still raging in the boys' mouths. Meanwhile, Blaine made quicker work of the blonde's plaid button down shirt. He pushed the fabric from Sam's shoulders, never once breaking their desperate lip lock.

Frustrated, Sam started to tear at Blaine's shirt, but not wanting to ruin a perfectly good garment, Blaine took control with his more skilled fingers and removed it himself, loosening his bowtie in the process.

With both of their chests bare, they were free to roam with their mouths. The former Warbler began placing kisses on Sam's neck, and then traced a line from his throat to his abdomen with his tongue. Sam shuddered at the sensation of moistness coupled up with the heat of breath. He then let out a moan that was much louder than he meant when he felt Blaine's teeth clamp down on a nipple. It wasn't painful, rather it felt very pleasurable, but the action was unexpected and the energy it sent from nipple to groin was incredible. The blonde cradled his friend's head as the president tended to his chest, rubbing his tongue across the fleshy nub between nibbles.

Moving on, Blaine quickly switched to the other nipple. The surprise was lessened, but the feeling was the same, eliciting another moan from the blonde teenager. Not wanting to leave the first nub without attention, Blaine's fingertips plied and tugged on Sam's other nipple. By the time the brunette was finished, Sam's lips were swollen to twice their normal size and his nipples were erect, red, and aching just right.

Sam was already panting, having never had his chest abused in such a way before. Light tugging or licking, sure, but never this kind of 'nipular' assault. He loved every second of it. Blaine pushed him onto his back, unbuckling the jock's belt and pulling his jeans down. Sam kicked off his shoes and pants, leaving himself now totally nude on the desk.

Blaine leaned over him, their chests touching and heaving, the two boys already sweating. They returned to passionate kissing, and when Sam tried to reach up for Blaine's chest, the other boy pushed Sam's wrists down on the tabletop, pinning him in place.

"Nope. I'm in charge of this one, Evans. I'm the president, after all," Blaine teased, a goofy grin on his face. Sam watched then as the boy's head disappeared between his legs, gagging on Sam's large erection.

The blonde reached down to try to hold Blaine's head in place so he could thrust, but again he was thwarted, his wrists held down. Just for that transgression, Blaine sucked slower than before. Painfully slow. His tongue traced patterns up and down the shaft, all around the head. He sucked hard, and he sucked soft, he kissed the tip of Sam's cock, and then he took it down his throat all the way to the hilt. With every moment, Sam whimpered and moaned, his body quivering.

Convinced that Sam had enough torment, the brunette stood up, reached into his backpack at the side of the desk, and withdrew the familiar bottle of lube. Sam eyed it nervously, his heart rate increasing.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle," Blaine said, taking notice of Sam's gaze. "Once you finally feel me inside you though, you'll be begging me not to stop."

Sam chuckled despite feeling his knees weaken. "I gotta admit, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll take care of you," Blaine said, bending down a moment for a soft kiss. "You trust me. I know you do. So let me do my thing, and you'll be fine."

The blonde nodded, keeping his eyes on his friend. Blaine uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid into his palm. "Okay, pull your knees up to your chest. I need your ass completely open to me."

Taking a deep breath, Sam did as he was told, bringing his knees up so that he still had access to his cock, but leaving his opening completely exposed. Blaine unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the virgin hole. His cock was pulsing, throbbing, anxious to penetrate the inexperienced orifice. Kurt had not so willingly trusted him to be in such a vulnerable state for him and seeing his best friends in this prone position was all the more arousing to his emotions.

Sam felt cool, slick wetness as Blaine slathered some lube on his hole. He then felt a sort of tickling as Blaine rubbed the pucker with his fingertip, very slowly edging closer and closer to the center and putting pressure on the muscle.

"Take a deep breath in, and you'll feel my finger going in," Blaine said, keeping eye contact with his temporary lover. No, not temporary. They might be having sex for the moment, but their bond of friendship wasn't short term.

Following orders, Sam sucked in yet another deep inhalation and when he let it out, he felt Blaine's slick finger sliding inside of him. It was the strangest feeling he had ever had. He couldn't describe it without conjuring up images that would kill the mood, so instead he just let himself feel the sensations without thinking about it.

Wanting to de-virginize his friend in a proper way, Blaine slowly worked his finger in and out, from tip to knuckle to hilt and back. He wiggled his finger around until he found the firm walnut of Sam's prostate. The first contact led Sam to gasp in surprise. The ring of muscle tightened around the brunette's digit as he began to press and massage the male g-spot, causing Sam's entire body to begin to writhe as he struggled to maintain his position. The fact that Blaine's other hand was slowly stroking him didn't help.

The pleasure was so intense that Sam never noticed the second finger sliding inside, and after another few minutes, the third. When Blaine stopped stroking him and informed him just how many fingers were in his ass, Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"If you can take three fingers, you can take me with no problem," Blaine cooed. "You ready for this?"

Sam didn't speak but just nodded. He was afraid if he spoke he might give the answer he didn't really want to give, and that was no. He was still a little skeptical in his mind, but his body was feeling such intense pulses that he couldn't be paid to stop at this point. He saw Blaine's hands disappear from view, heard his pants unzip, and then watched as the teenager stepped out of his pants, leaving him now also completely naked. When Blaine's hands returned to sight, one was already lubing up his rigid cock.

"I'm gonna start. Just keep breathing deeply, relax, and  _feel_  it," Blaine instructed. "Keep your eyes on me. I'm watching your face for your reaction. That'll tell me how it's going."

Blaine lined himself up to Sam's virgin hole and pressed his head against it. He held position and very slowly pressed, waiting for Sam to relax enough again to admit him. When he felt the muscle give a little, he pushed forward, popping his cockhead all the way inside, but stopping before going any further.

Sam winced and mewled as his ass felt like it was on fire. Blaine's member was thicker than his three fingers had been. Noticing the look of discomfort, Blaine, still inside of him, leaned his face down to kiss Sam.

With one hand, Blaine reached between them and slowly rubbed Sam's leaking dick, smearing the sticky juices across his sensitive slit and over the engorged head, Blaine's other hand gripping the teen's waist for purchase. As he continued to make out with his friend, Blaine slid himself another inch inside, and then two, and three, and with Sam too preoccupied with kissing and the tingles of pleasure in his cock, he loosened up enough to receive him without anymore struggle.

"I'm all the way inside of you now," Blaine said seductively, breaking their kissing for just a moment. "How's it feel?"

"It feels… different," Sam replied with a smile. "Not bad, just different."

The corner of Blaine's mouth pulled up into a very mischievous grin. "Just wait, it's gonna feel a lot better than 'different'." With that promise made, Blaine guided Sam's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders and got a better grip on Sam's waist. "I'm gonna speed up a bit. Just let me know if it hurts too much."

Sam nodded, chewing his swollen bottom lip in anticipation. Blaine slid out only a couple of inches, then slowly right back in. He wiggled his hips a bit and suddenly Sam's eyes went wide and his breath disappeared.

"Oh my god, Blaine, what did you do?!" Sam exclaimed, quivering.

"Just hitting that some spot I was rubbing with my finger earlier. I'm gonna be aiming for that same exact spot every time I go inside you. Think about that," Blaine growled, his eyes predatory. Not waiting for anymore response from Sam, the brunette slid in and out a little more, pulling out until just the head was in, and then steadily thrusting in balls deep. Once he was sure that Sam would be able to take it, he would speed up, and even go harder, but for now he wanted the other teen to have time to adjust. After all, he was a virgin and needed time to enjoy every moment of it.

As Blaine slowly pumped in and out of Sam's tight hole, the blonde had both hands on his own cock, rubbing the head vigorously with one hand, stroking the shaft with the other. Blaine could feel his friend getting close, so he smacked his hands away. Sam looked at him confused.

"Not yet. You cum now and it's over. You won't be able to handle it anymore. Wait. Leave your dick alone for a bit. Play with your chest for now," the more knowledgable man instructed.

Dying to touch his cock, but also dying to find out just how far Blaine could take him on the anal pleasure train, Sam started using his fingers to pinch and tweak his nipples, plying the nubs of flesh between the pads of his fingertips. He alternated between nipples with one hand, his other merely rubbing and massaging all over his pecs and abs.

The multiple sensory overloads let Sam enjoy the ride longer, his dick twitching but not yet erupting. Blaine took advantage of the writhing teen beneath him and sped up, eliciting frenzied moans from his friend as his cockhead continued to poke that special spot inside of him.

"Y-y-you can g-go ha-a-rder now…." Sam stuttered. The whimpering and broken speech was all the more of a turn on for Blaine, who had thought he would never get to experience the sensations coursing through his veins at the moment. Not if he stayed with Kurt anyway. He reaffirmed his grasp on Sam's lower half and began pounding into him harder and harder, faster and faster.

The increased force and speed were surprising for Sam at first, but surprise turned into arousal within milliseconds as the former Warbler crashed into Sam's prostate over and over in rapid succession. It was becoming unbearable. Sam had no idea it would feel so good being plowed in the ass by this other guy, but now that he was in the throes of the experience, he definitely knew it was something he wanted to do again and again.

Sam reached down to touch his dick but Blaine slapped his hand away again. "No, don't touch!" he ordered. "I'm gonna fuck the cum out of you instead!" Sweat dripped from the brunette's forehead as he pumped like a piston, his breaths in ragged gasps as Sam's muscles clenched around his pulsing dick.

"Please Blaine, I can't take much more!" Sam half-whined, half-moaned. He didn't have much choice, however, as Blaine was steadily pumping himself in and out, hitting that perfect spot with reckless abandon. "Oh God, I can't-!"

"Yes you can. You can take it. You're doing great. We're gonna take this all the way Sam!" Blaine interrupted. He shifted his hands, tightening his grip on the jock's hips. He could see the desperate look in Sam's eyes, the silent plea that he needed to cum.

"Blaine I- I  _need_  to cum, please!" Sam cried, not used to being at someone else's mercy when it came to getting off.

Blaine smirked but never stopped thrusting. "Come on, Sam. You can cum anytime, you just can't touch your dick to do it," he teased. A look of horror crossed Sam's features but Blaine quickly fed him more instructions. "Tweak your nips harder! Make them good and sore. Every pinch brings you closer, Sam!"

Sam did as told, twisting his nipples with his fingertips, pulling on them, pinching, imagining it was Blaine's teeth even though he was mesmerized by the sweat-sheened abs of his hot buddy.

"Block everything else out! Just focus on that spot I'm hitting and all the feeling going there," the brunette urged. "You can do it, Sam.  _Cum_. You can take it! Release is right there!  _Cum,_  Sam!"

Sam didn't need any further encouragement, as he felt himself reach the apex and plunge off, his cock jumping as his aching balls were finally allowed release. Thick ropes of cum spurted from Sam's cock onto his chiseled abs, the teen letting out howls of ecstasy. With each thrust from Blaine, another volley of seed leaked from the large organ until nothing was left inside the trembling boy. Feeling Sam's orgasming muscles around his cock, Blaine burst as well. He hadn't originally intended on cumming inside of Sam, but it happened anyway. The final thrusts of his hips were the strongest ever, blasting ropes of Blaine's cum deep inside his blonde comrade, his fingernails digging into Sam's flesh.

Both teens were shaking but afraid to move for fear of falling over or passing out. It was far more intense than their previous experience. Blaine finally moved when his now flaccid cock slipped from Sam's ass, leaving a trail of his cum dripping onto the desktop. He leaned down between his friend's legs and kissed him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cum in you, but-" Blaine began to apologize but Sam quickly interrupted him.

"Dude, that was awesome! Incredible! I never felt anything like that in my life!" Sam exclaimed happily. He started to sit up but felt dizzy, so he simply reclined back again on his elbows.

Blaine's eyes started to look over the room, searching for something to clean up with. He spotted a stack of paper towels normally used to wipe off the dry erase boards when the erasers went bad and began to reach for them, but Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, Blaine? I know this is uh, friends with benefits and all, but uh, would you mind maybe…" Sam trailed off, blushing.

"Maybe what?" the brunette asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sam licked his lips and smiled. "Well would you mind cuddling with me? I kinda like to cuddle after sex and we didn't do that last time and I'd really like that," he explained, avoiding eye contact. "I understand if that's weird or something. We don't have to."

Blaine smiled at his naïve best friend. Only Sam would think it could be considered weird or wrong to want to cuddle with someone after sex. The poor boy had no idea that it was what a vast majority of people wanted after a good orgasm. He climbed up on the desk and laid down next to him. "No, we can cuddle a little. We just need to watch the time. Gotta make sure we clean up and stuff before people start asking questions."

Happy, Sam scooted up further on the desk, shifting into a spooning position with his partner. Blaine draped an arm over him and nuzzled his chin in Sam's hair. After a few minutes of sweet cuddles, Sam finally broke the silence.

"I wanna do this with you again, Blaine. Like a lot I think. I mean I don't know if I want to, you know, be dating or anything, but…"

"I know what you meant Sam. You want to keep going with the friends with benefits thing but keep your options open, right?"

"Yeah. I guess that's what I mean."

"Sam, when I'm done… when things are fully ended with Kurt, we can do this as much as you want. If it turns into more, it does, if it doesn't, let's promise to at least stay bro's okay? Best buds," Blaine said softly.

"Promise," Sam agreed. After a couple more minutes they determined it was best to get cleaned up and out of the office before they were missed. They used the paper towels to mop up their sweat and seed from the desk and from each other before putting their clothes back on.

Sam was about to open the office door when Blaine stopped him. "Wait," he said. He pulled Sam closer to him and kissed him, gently. "Not all kisses have to be sexual. Even friends can kiss, right?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah. Definitely."

The pair finished their innocent kisses and turned out the light, finally opening the door and leaving the room. They walked into the hallway, too busy fawning over one another to notice someone was lying down on one of the benches next to the very same room they had just left from.

Sophomore Ryder Lynn had sat down for a few minutes on the bench, needing a break from football practice. His head was hurting and Beiste wasn't letting up at all. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the seat, awoken only by strange noises coming from the closed door next to him.

Ryder had opened his eyes and listened, realizing that the noises he heard were coming from two different males, and they sounded like they were either fighting or fucking, but he had no idea which. Either way it wasn't any of his business, so he simply laid his head back down. It wasn't in his nature to be nosy. Ryder was satisfied simply to keep to himself. He  _was_  curious who was in there though, but they had taken too long to leave before he fell back asleep.

He had woken up again just in time to see Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans closing the door and walking down the hall. He didn't draw attention to himself, but instead Ryder simply gazed at them as they strolled down the hall.  _So it was them, and they weren't fighting. They were getting it on. I wonder if they have room for a third…_


End file.
